One Night Only
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy. Based around the song sung by John Barrowman. Hermione's life changes within a couple of days, she spends her one night only with her only remaining friend.
1. Two Days Before

For One Night Only

By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

Authors Note:

Another fan fic based on a cover song that John Barrowman sung on his latest tour, One Night Only. We both loved this song and it grabbed and inspired us to write this fic.

It starts out as a DM/HG but will eventually turn to a SS/HG

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to La dévotion de l'amour. A special guest for your eyes only directly from London. Singing One Night Only please welcome to the stage. Miss Hermione Granger."

The lights faded on stage and a spotlight flashed up into the air to see that Hermione was suspended in air on a hoop swing. She was slowly being lowered to the stage.

Hermione had tears in her eyes looking out towards the crowd that was in watching her performance. After finding out her lover of six years has been cheating on her for the past two years, only two days ago.

**_FLASHBACK TO TWO DAYS BEFORE…_**

Hermione was heartbroken when she walked into her own home where her lover was naked in bed with another woman on top of him giving vocal chants of her lovers name.

The vocal woman stopped and turned around to see that Hermione was stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Oh oh I think that we have just been caught."

"It would be with Pansy Zabini wouldn't it. How could you?" Hermione's tears were rolling down her face.

"Hermione please I can explain!" Her lover shouted.

"No please just leave when you have finished. We're through." Hermione slammed her own bedroom door shut and ran down the stairs to her front door.

"Hermione please! Wait please." He shouted after her.

Hermione looked back to see that her lover was dressed in just his boxer shorts running out of her front door.

"No! I have had enough." Hermione apparated away from her home where she wouldn't return to ever again.

**END FLASHBACK**

**"_You want all my love and my devotion_**

**_You want my loving soul right on the line."_**

Hermione managed to get her words out.

She was dressed in what looked like a wedding gown made of white and ivory chiffon. She had bare feet and her hair done up with a tiara on top that crowned her chocolate coloured curls.

**"_I have no doubt that I could love you forever_**

**_The only trouble is, you really don't have the time."_**

Hermione looked out towards her crowd with her tears now fully flowing.

**"_You've got one night only, one night only_**

**_That's all you have to spare_**

**_One night only, let's not pretend to care."_**

Hermione looked out over the crowd to see him, the only one who was there for her when her heart was broken. The one man that she trusted as all of her friends broke away from her after making the decision to fall in love with a Slytherin. This one man who he let her cry her tears on his shoulder.

The one man that was now falling in love with in one night only.

**"_One night only, one night only_**

**_Come on big baby come on_**

**_One night only, we only have 'til dawn…"_**

**To Be Continued..._  
_**


	2. One Day Ago  Morning

For One Night Only

By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

**FLASHBACK ONE DAY AGO - MORNING**

Hermione woke up late the next morning. She looked around to see that she wasn't in her own bedroom. She was currently laid in a four poster queen sized bed. Black silk sheets with an embroided silver stitch work lay upon her body along with black silk pillows.

Hermione then noticed that she was only asleep in her underwear. She found her clothes folded up on a chair that was in the corner of the room next to a mahogany wardrobe.

There were no windows in the room so that she couldn't see as to where she was. So she found that the bedroom had an en-suite with a tub that looked like a swimming pool, a luxury shower stall that stood in the corner next to a black sink and toilet at the side. A towel was awaiting her hung on the towel rail along with a black bath robe that hung next to it.

"Hmm I might have a bath. But where am I?" Hermione asked herself.

It was then that she noticed that the bath robe was monogrammed with the initials 'S.T.S'.

It was then that she realised that she was in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin. Potions Master Professor Severus Tobias Snape.

The tub was filled within minutes and she stepped in and relaxed into the heat of the water which had purple coloured bubbles.

It was now nearly noon, Severus had finished organising his class schedules for the start of the new school year that would start tomorrow.

He had found Hermione drunk sat in the children's playground in Hogsmede sobbing her eyes out late last night. Severus knew what had happened as his Godson flooed him earlier asking for Hermione if he had seen her.

Hermione sat there and talked to him slurring her words as she spoke. He just sat there listening to the Gryffindor Head Girl talking about the past few hours. Eventually she fell asleep at the bench on the Potions Masters' shoulder. It was then that he decided to take her back to his rooms at Hogwarts so that she could sleep.

Severus left his office and headed into his rooms. He knocked on the bedroom door. He got no reply so he entered to see that the bed was already made and the en-suite door closed. Severus knocked on the bathroom door. Still no reply.

Severus left his bedroom and went over to the black leather couch with crème cushions to sit. He called for his personal house elf to bring up some light refreshments from the kitchens.

Hermione eventually walked out of Severus's bedroom with the bathrobe on and the towel in her hair.

"Morning Professor Snape. Sorry to impose on you last night and push you out of your own bed." Hermione apologised to the Potions Master.

"That's ok Miss Granger. Would you like to sit and have some tea with me? It's a fresh pot that has just been sent." Severus replied.

"Thank you Severus. I would."

Hermione sat down next to the man dressed in his usual black attire.

"I'm sorry if I was a mess last night. But I knew that something was going on between Pansy and Draco for a while now. I just didn't believe any of it. It now just hurts knowing." Hermione tried to keep herself together.

"Miss Granger let it all out. It's no use in keeping all of your emotions locked away." Severus leaned over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't want to cry anymore. I just want to forget it all and leave the past behind. I am thinking about going to the States and living there. A fresh start I think is needed." Hermione sipped at her cup of tea.

Severus removed his arm and then looked down at his cup. He didn't want Hermione to leave, true he wanted to help her though her heartbreak but not while she was halfway across the world.

Hermione put her cup down and got up.

"I need to start to organise things for my move. Thank you Severus for last night, but I must be getting on." Hermione leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the Potions Master on the cheek.

"I will miss you Severus. You have been a good friend to me since when they decided to leave me just because I was dating Draco. They were right, they knew that he would hurt me at some point. I wish that I could turn back time with the time turner that I had in my third year and change everything."

"Miss Granger, please allow me to take you out tonight. Just this one night only with me. Your last here in England." Severus just came out with it.

"That's really kind of you Severus but I will be packing all of my things tonight. So thank you for your offer but I must decline it." Hermione walked to the bedroom door.

"I will go over now and pack up all of your apartment now if you would like. I would think that Draco might be still there when you possibly return tonight to clear out. He should be working a long shift today so you won't see him on your travels." Severus explained to the beautiful woman that stood before him.

"Your right Severus. Yes then I will go out with you tonight." Hermione accepted.

Severus smiled that she had accepted.

"Wonderful. I will pick you up here at around eight then. I will get my personal elf to pick out something for you to wear tonight. Severus cleared away the tea set and snacks.

"Ok Severus, see you at eight tonight." Hermione went to get ready for the day.


	3. One Day Ago  Afternoon

For One Night Only

By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

**FLASHBACK ONE DAY AGO - AFTERNOON**

Severus apparated to Hermione's apartment. He opened the door to see that Draco wasn't around, but someone else was there that was never supposed to be.

"Well well what do we have here then? I would have thought you would have left already Mrs Zabini."

Pansy Zabini was just helping herself to breakfast and cup of coffee.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Pansy dropped her cup and it smashed on the floor when she noticed her old Head of House standing before her.

"So the Slytherin whore is still around then. You were to be the one that would break long term relationships. Tell me Mrs Zabini how long has this been going on with Mr Malfoy hmm? Does Mr Zabini know about this? By the looks of things I guess that he doesn't know a thing." Severus started to walk towards his former student.

"Please Professor don't say anything to Blaize. It would kill him to find out." Pansy looked down at the floor.

"Not as much as you have hurt Miss Granger! Get your clothes on and get out. I never want to see around any other man apart from your husband Mrs Zabini. For now I will keep your dirty little secret but if I hear that you have been whoring around, I will spill all."

Pansy accioed all of her clothes and then apparated out of Hermione's apartment.

Severus cleaned up the mess that Pansy had made. He started conjuring up boxes so that he could start packing Hermione's things up.

Within the hour, Severus had everything packed up. He shrunk all of the boxes and placed them inside of Hermione's old Hogwarts trunk. He checked every room to make sure that he didn't miss anything at all. He was reliving some of the good moments that he shared with Hermione.

Severus shook his head and shrunk Hermione's trunk and placed it in his pocket. He was just about to apparate out of the apartment when he heard someone apparate in.

"Uncle Severus, Pansy told me that you were here. What's going on?" Draco looked around to see the barren living room.

"I'm not sure Draco, but it looks like Hermione is moving out." Severus replied.

"Do you know where she is? I need to talk to her and apologise for last night."

"No Draco, she's not ready for that. Just give her a few days. No owls, flooing or coming near her. She just needs to have some space." Severus told his Godson.

"Ok I will give her some time to herself, but I will need to talk to her."

Draco apparated out. Severus followed not long after.

Severus took Hermione's trunk out of his pocket and resized it and placed it next to his couch. He then flooed to Diagon Alley where from there he would go into Muggle London and plan his one night only with the beautiful Hermione Granger.

Hermione was in the bank, Gringotts trying to sort out her move to the States. She was actually looking at moving to the wizarding community in New York. Hermione decided to rent out her apartment here in London to make another income for her. The Goblins also secured a job for her in the theatre that has just been converted into a cabaret club where she would perform her debut tomorrow night.

With a new home and job secured for her, she couldn't wait. Hermione was only now going to miss one person. But he could visit when the school was on leave, that's if he would still be friends with her.

The Goblin that was dealing with Hermione's requests handed her a Green visa card, keys to her new home, a Gringotts bankers card, passport, drivers licence and an address card for her job and a portkey that was set to leave at 10.30 tomorrow morning.

Hermione thanked the Goblin that had helped her set up her new life. She walked out into Diagon Alley and started to walk down the Alley remembering her past visits.

Hermione who was daydreaming bumped into someone. That person ended up flat on their bum. She helped the person up to stare into the Killing Cursed coloured eyes.

"HARRY!" Hermione stumbled backwards.

"Oh so you've made an appearance without the ferret attached to your arm. Well where is the albino ferret then?" Harry sneered at her.

The whole of Diagon Alley stopped to look at their savoir talk to his former best friend.

Hermione remained silent.

"The former Gryffindor Know-It-All has got nothing to say! Well that is a first. What did the Slytherin do? Went off with someone else?" Harry laughed at her.

Hermione was trying to hold back her tears, but they spilled down her face.

"So he has then! What did your former friends tell you? He was no good for you."

WHACK!

Harry was now back on his bum holding his jaw. Hermione had just given him her mean right hook that Draco experienced back in their third year.

"You now know how Draco sodding Malfoy felt back in our third." Hermione apparated out of the Alley back to Hogsmede where she went and sat in 'Dumbledore Park'.

Hermione sat down on a bench that was overlooking the play park. The same one that Severus found her at last night. She sat there for the rest of the afternoon watching young kids play on the swings, slides, see-saws, climbing frames, tunnels and the roundabout.

It was a couple of hours later that Severus's personal house elf found her and told her that it was getting late and she was needed to get ready.


	4. One Day Ago  Night Time

For One Night Only

By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

**AN: **Here we meet someone that is very OOC and plus you will see a different side of Severus in this chapter. It's a long one this chapter, so only one update today.

The story is nearly complete, just finishing it off. Also thanks for the reviews that I have received. Enjoy this extra long chapter.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ONE DAY AGO - NIGHT TIME**

Severus had gotten dressed back at his family home, Spinners End. He was in his finest silk dress shirt, black dress trousers, polished black shoes and a suit jacket.

He called his elf to take him to Hogwarts so that he could pick Hermione up for their one night together.

"Miztrez 'Ermione iz zill gettinz ready mazter. Zhe willz bez a momentz." The elf told its master.

"Thank you Mizzy. I will wait in the living room for her. Please bring me a cup of tea while I wait please."

Severus sat down on his couch. Mizzy then gave her master a cup of tea.

Hermione was standing looking in the tall mirror looking over her dress that she had been provided with for her final night her in England.

She was in a black knee length halter neck silk dress which came with strappy heels with diamantes on the straps. A small black shawl over her shoulders and a clutch bag completed her outfit.

Her hair was done up with a few loose ringlets along with a light dusting of natural make-up that adorned her face.

Hermione was ready.

Severus was just finishing his cup of tea when he heard his bedroom door opened. He and got up and turned to face his date for the night.

"Hermione! Oh my you look stunning." Severus was shocked and speechless.

"Thank you Severus. Shall we get going cause I need to be up for my portkey in the morning."

Severus held out his arm and escorted Hermione out of Hogwarts to the apparation point just outside of the main gates.

"Welcome to my favourite place in London."

Hermione was looking around to see that they were in the cabaret club Marcello.

A waiter escorted them to a private table that was reserved for them. Two place settings sat on the table along with candle lights.

"Welcome back Mr Snape, compliments from the manager of the Marcello." The Head Waiter showed them their finest bottle of house white.

"Thank you. Is everything ready for later?" Severus asked the man.

"Yes, the manager will be along later to speak to you. He's a little busy talking to another client."

Severus nodded and helped Hermione into her seat.

"Severus! This place is so hard to get into. Even I have had trouble getting in. the only time that I managed to get in was when I did an audition here for an act." Hermione told Severus.

"Did you get a chance to perform?"

"No I didn't. they didn't like my style of singing. It was my very first audition back when I was seventeen. It was a good experience." Hermione remembered.

A waiter handed them both a programme and a menu each.

"Oh I am glad to be here tonight. My favourite singer is on tonight. I didn't know that he was a wizard as I have only seen him play in a few of the local clubs." Hermione looked up into Severus's onyx eyes.

They both ordered their meals. Severus had ordered the lobster dish and Hermione had a pasta and salmon dish.

The waiter poured them both a glass of the house white and offered them a light starter of breadsticks with a selection of homemade dips.

The house lights faded slightly as the cabaret started with a young woman singing classic hits that Robbie Williams covered in his album 'Swing when your Singing'. She started with the song 'Beyond The Sea'.

Their main courses came out and they tucked into their meals.

The owner of Marcello's showed as they were finishing their meals.

"Severus its nice to see you again. Its been a while." The owner greeted.

"Lucius its good to see you around. I would like to introduce you to my date for the night. My friend Miss Hermione Granger."

Lucius looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the anger and hate there.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Miss Granger it's a pleasure to have you here. But I thought that you were going out with my son? Is that not true?" Lucius asked of her.

"Severus please can we go? I can't stay here." Hermione started to get up.

"Hermione, Lucius is nothing like Draco. Please just stay for a while and talk to him." Severus pleaded with her.

Hermione sat back down in her chair.

"It's a pleasure to be here Mr Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"I remember you being here a few years ago. But at that time I couldn't be so sure that it was you." Lucius tried to think back to when it was.

"Yes sir. I auditioned a few years ago before I got together with Draco. I was unsuccessful. It was a good experience for me as it was one of my first auditions that I did. I never expected to get through as the final battle was only a few weeks before." Hermione explained.

"Ah I remember now. You were the one to sing 'Cry Me A River'. I enjoyed your singing but I wasn't in charge of the auditions back then. If I had known back then, I would have had you back."

"Thank you for your kind words Mr Malfoy."

"Would you like to work here? I have a couple of slots available to fill in."

"Thank you for offering Mr Malfoy, but I must decline as I am leaving the country in the morning to live." Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry that England is losing such good talent from such a beautiful young girl. Would you like to perform tonight?" Lucius offered.

"It's tempting but I am afraid of leaving Sev… Oh where did he go?"

Severus had gotten up and left them both to their current conversation.

"I'm not too sure. I don't think that he will too long my dear girl. He's probably gone to the little boys room." Lucius lied to her knowing truthfully where Severus was.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Now introducing for one night only. Please welcome to the stage. Raven Prince." The compare introduced the next act.

'_**Birds flying high, you know how I feel**_

_**Sun in the sky, you know how I feel**_

_**Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel**_

_**It's a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new life for me**_

_**And I'm feelin' good**_

_**I'm feelin' good'**_

The band started playing and the lights turned up to reveal Raven Prince on stage.

Hermione's face brightened when she saw her idol on the stage. But the funny thing was that he was wearing the exact same clothes that Severus was wearing tonight.

'_**Fish in the sea, you know how I feel**_

_**River runnin' free, you know how I feel**_

_**Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel**_

_**It's a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new life for me**_

_**And I'm feelin' good'**_

Lucius smirked at the bemused look that was on Hermione's face. He knew that she was trying to figure out if Raven Prince is actually Severus.

"Are you enjoying yourself Hermione?" Lucius asked of the girl.

"Er… yeah. Is that Severus up there singing?" Hermione asked of Lucius.

"I will let you decide that one Hermione."

Hermione kept on looking at Raven's features to try and figure if it is actually the man she had just had dinner with.

Raven looked towards Hermione. He knew that she was trying to work out who he really was. Raven carried on singing one of his favourite songs.

'_**Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know**_

_**Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean**_

_**Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean**_

_**And this old world is a new world**_

_**And a bold world for me**_

_**For me**_

_**Stars when you shine, you know how I feel**_

_**Scent of the pine, you know how I feel**_

_**Oh freedom is mine and I know how I feel**_

_**It's a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new life**_

_**It's a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new life**_

_**It's a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new life**_

_**It's a new life for me**_

_**And I'm feelin' good**_

_**I'm feelin' good**_

_**I'm feelin' so good**_

_**I feel so good'.**_

The whole audience got up and applauded Raven. Hermione got up and cheered. Lucius nodded his head towards Raven.

"Thank you. Now I am here tonight by special request by a good friend of mine. His best friend is leaving tomorrow for a new life in New York. Now I want to invite her up here to sing a song for you all. Hermione would you please come up onto the stage?"

Lucius escorted Hermione to the stage.

"Now Miss Granger don't upset Raven as he has taken up his very little spare time he has to be here. Please just go on up." Lucius mentioned to her.

"Hello Hermione. I've heard that you are a big fan of mine. So what would you like to sing for your last night here in England?" Raven asked of the nervous Gryffindor.

"I would like to sing a song that I have loved since one of my favourite Muggle singers sung it. That son is 'Cry Me A River' sung by Michael Bublé." Hermione told him.

"Take it away Miss Granger." Raven moved away from the spotlight as the music started up.

Hermione stood there, someone had put on an ear microphone so that the audience could hear her.

The intro had finished to her song. She had to sing. It was now or never.

'_**Now you say you're lonely**_

_**You cried the whole night through**_

_**Well, you can cry me a river**_

_**Cry me a river**_

_**I cried a river over you.'**_

Hermione started to get into the mood and sang her heart out.

Raven stood there. He was really Severus and that he was under a glamour the whole time. Severus would reveal himself to her after she had finished singing her song.

'_**Now you say you're sorry**_

_**For being so untrue**_

_**Well, you can cry me a river**_

_**Cry me a river**_

_**I cried a river over you**_

_**You drove me,**_

_**Nearly drove me out of my head**_

_**While you never shed a tear**_

_**Remember?**_

_**I remember all that you said**_

_**Told me love was too plebeian**_

_**Told me you were through with me and**_

_**Now you say you love me**_

_**Well, just to prove you do**_

_**Cry me a river**_

_**Cry me a river**_

_**I cried a river over you**_

_**You drove me**_

_**Nearly drove me out of my head**_

_**While you never shed a tear**_

_**Remember?**_

_**I remember all that you said**_

_**Told me love was to plebeian**_

_**Told me you were through with me...**_

_**And now you say you love me**_

_**Well, just to prove that you do...**_

_**Come on! come on!**_

_**Cry me a river...**_

_**Cry me a river...**_

_**I cried a river over you**_

_**I cried a river over you…'**_

Hermione looked around to see a standing ovation to the one song that she sung. She bowed taking in the applause that she was receiving.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Miss Hermione Granger." Raven walked back up to Hermione. He hugged her.

"Can I have you for one night only?" Raven/Severus whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled and whispered back to him her reply.

* * *

AN: Songs used: Feelin Good - John Barrowman/Michael Buble/Nina Simone/Muse (depends which version you would like) and Cry Me A River - Michael Buble version. Absolutely love these songs along with the fic title song.


	5. One Day Ago  Late Night Time

For One Night Only  
By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

AN: Sorry its taken so long to update. I'm not really keen on this chapter, but any how enjoy.

* * *

**FLASHBACK - ONE DAY AGO - LATE NIGHT TIME**

Hermione and Severus apparated back to Hogwarts main gates hand-in-hand. Severus opened the gate for Hermione to push him against the stone column that held one side of the gate. She kissed with fire and Severus returned in furore.

They then both ran back to the old castle so that they could get to Severus's rooms in the dungeons.

Minevera McGonigall was still up in her Headmistress office just going over the final details for the start of the new school year tomorrow. She saw Severus enter the main gate to be ravished by a young woman and then for them to run across the school grounds.

She smiled at the pair of them and then started to finish of her final piece of paperwork so that she may retire for the night.

Severus was pushed into an alcove on their way down to the dungeons. They kissed each other nipping at each others throats, that was until they were disturbed by Mrs Norris who was followed by Argus Filtch the caretaker.

"Now I know that someone is here! But there are no nasty brats around." Filtch said to his cat.

Hermione giggled like a school girl and pulled Severus out of the alcove passing the caretaker who was stunned to see the Head of Slytherin run out with a young girl.

Finally they made it to Severus's personal rooms. They had just shut the main door as Hermione started to undress Severus out of his best clothes in the middle of the living room. Severus continued to kiss Hermione down towards her neckline.

Hermione's hands started to roam Severus's battle scarred back. She could feel her core getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

Severus then unzipped her dress and untied the straps from around her neck. The dress pooled around her feet and then she toed off her shoes and jumped into Severus's arms.

"Please Severus. For one night only make me forget every single thing that has happened." Hermione told the man whose arms she was in.

"Please make love to me."

Severus opened his bedroom door and carried her into the room that she found herself in that very morning. He placed her down on the bed gently.

Slowly he moved up her body until he reached her moist core. He removed her soaked knickers and kissed around her core.

Hermione moaned as she felt him get closet to her centre that she would orgasm there and then.

Severus then reached her nub and started to suck it. Hermione's hands came straight out from nowhere and grabbed his black silky hair.

He then placed a finger inside of her so that he could make her shudder her fist orgasm of the night.

"Cum for me Hermione. Let me taste your juices." Severus moaned to her as he continued to kiss her nub.

Hermione bucked her hips into the air pushing her overflowing pussy into the Potion's Masters face.

"Oh my … oh Severus! I'm … I'm going to…"

Hermione screamed as he first orgasm hit her full force.

Severus continued to lap up Hermione's juices. And then made his way up and kissed Hermione so that she could taste herself on his lips.

Hermione was breathless as she never had oral given to her.

Severus then lined up ready to take her fully.

He didn't bother with a contraception spell but lubed himself up so that it wouldn't be as painful for her.

"Don't worry Hermione it will fit." Severus told her as she looked at the huge girth.

Hermione smiled and laid back down and then Severus started to enter her.

Hermione bucked up feeling the size and length of Severus inside of her. He pushed all the way in.

"OH Severus!" Hermione screamed.

That night they didn't sleep much.


	6. Morning of Departure

For One Night Only  
By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

* * *

**FLASHBACK - THE MORNING OF DEPARTURE**

Hermione woke up first to see that Severus was still asleep at the side of her. She searched for her wand and cast 'Tempus' to see that she had only forty-five minutes till her portkey to New York was set.

She slowly removed herself from the covers and headed over to the bathroom. She cast a silencing spell around the bathroom so that she wouldn't wake Severus up.

Severus woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing. He shut it off and turned over to snuggle up to Hermione.

Her side of the bed was cold.

Severus woke up to see that she wasn't there. He then turned to look at his clock to see that there was note at the side of the clock and that the time was 11 am.

Hermione had left without saying goodbye to him.

He opened the letter.

'Severus

I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I had a great night. But we both know that nothing can be made of what happened. You are at Hogwarts and I am in New York, a long distance relationship wouldn't work. So I end this note with a goodbye and thank you for my one night only.

Hermione.'

Severus cried as he lost the love of his life.

Lucius flooed over and made some coffee and breakfast for Severus and Hermione. That was where Severus found him when he came out of his bedroom wearing just his pyjama pants.

"Soooo is Hermione still asleep?" Lucius asked handing over a black sweet coffee to his friend.

"No." Was all that Severus said to him.

"Ah so she's in the bathroom then getting cleaned up then."

"NO! She's gone! Her portkey was for 10.30 this morning. She left without saying goodbye." Severus handed Lucius the note that Hermione left him and sat down on his sofa.

"I'm so sorry Severus." Lucius sat down next to the heartbroken man.

"Severus, please tell me what my son has meant to have done to her? I know that they were together for a few years. What's he done?" Lucius asked knowing that the man who was sat at the side of him knew what his son had done.

"He's been seeing Mrs Pansy Zabini apparently for quite sometime. Hermione turns up home to find your son having sex with the Slytherin Whore. That's why she has decided to leave and live her new life." Severus explained to his friend.

"Wait till I get a hold of him." Lucius was getting mad.

"Don't Lucius. I am punishing him at the moment by not telling him that she was leaving. He found me at her apartment yesterday just I had packed everything up for her. I told him to leave her alone for a few days. No owls, flooing or personal contact. He's going to hate it that I know where she is." Severus pushed his hair back out of his face.

"Well Severus, you need to clean and get things ready for the Sorting Feast tonight. The brats will be here in a few hours. So go and get cleaned up. I have a few things to sort out first."

Lucius turned to leave Severus's rooms and smiled. He needed to get a hold of a few contacts that he had in New York.


	7. Evening of Departure Day

For One Night Only  
By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

* * *

**FLASHBACK - EVENING OF THE DEPARTURE DAY**

Severus sat down at the Head table where he sat near his Slytherin table so that he could keep an eye on his Snakes plus his newer snakes that were about to be sorted.

The Sorting Hat gave its annual sorting rhyme before he started sorting out the new first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts the first years and welcome back to the other years." Minevera carried on giving her start of term speech to the whole school.

Severus tuned her out and stared out into space daydreaming about his night that he spent last night.

He was missing Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy walked through the Great Hall doors and walked up to Severus and sat down next to him.

"I have cleared you from your duties over the weekend. You my friend are going away from here, my treat as you did me a favour and filled in for me last minute." Lucius told his friend.

"Lucius please I'm not interested in what you have planned for me. Just leave me alone." Severus turned back to his dinner that was going cold.

"Severus after all of the hard work that I have done to get you the weekend off and find someone for you. You throw it back in my face! I feel insulted." Lucius pouted.

"Ok what have you got planned?" Severus turned and faced Lucius.

"You are going to so love what I have planned for you."

Lucius had called for Mizzy to bring him Severus's overnight bag with clothes in for two days stay along with some classy clothes. Mizzy held out to her master his bag.

"Havez a goodz timez Mazter Zeveruz." Mizzy popped away.

"This portkey will take you to a lobby of a wizarding hotel. Just tell them who you are and then they will give you the key to the room that I have booked. You can also order room service as I have also put on a tab for you. Plus you are to go to this address that I am giving to you and you are to be there before 8pm, or you will miss out. So arrive early to the venue. Ok then Severus enjoy yourself." Lucius quickly explained to Severus as they walked out into the Main Entrance of Hogwarts.

He passed the portkey over and said the activation code. 'Hermione'.

"Welcome to the Hilton Hotel in New York. Do you have a reservation?" The hotel receptionist asked.

"Yes I'm Severus Snape, I think my…"

"Oh yes Lord Malfoy told us that you were arriving. You have the penthouse suite on the 23rd floor. I will get you a bellhop to show you to your room that you will be staying in for the weekend. Will there be anything else Mr Snape?" The receptionist butted in.

"Yes, I need a taxi to take me to this address. I need to get there before 8pm tonight." Severus told the woman.

"Yes sir, a taxi will be out front awaiting for you around 7.15pm. It's a bit of travel to this venue but you should make it there. Have a nice night Mr Snape." The receptionist rang the bell and one of the bellhops came and escorted Severus to his room.


	8. Night Of Departure

For One Night Only  
By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

* * *

**FLASHBACK - NIGHT OF DEPARTURE - 20 MINS BEFORE HERMIONE PERFORMS**

"Twenty minutes Miss Granger. We need to get you up onto your swing before you start." The Managing Stage Director knocked on Hermione's door.

"Thank you." Hermione called back to him.

Hermione looked into the mirror to see that she had tears in her eyes. She managed to keep them from falling.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Hermione called out.

"Hello Miss Granger, these have just arrived backstage for you. They are gorgeous." The assistant came in and placed down a dozen of red roses on her dressing table.

"Oh my. I don't know anyone yet in New York so who would send me these?" Hermione reached in to see that there was a card.

'Miss Granger

These are from me, I hope that you have a great opening night. Also look out for someone who is special to you whilst you are performing.

Lord Lucius Malfoy.'

"They're from an old friend back from London. Oh well I must go and get on my swing. Would you please put these in water for me?" Hermione got up.

"Sure thing Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione, Miss Granger makes me sound old."

"Welcome to the La dévotion de l'amour. Do you have a reservation?" The waitress asked.

"I don't know, I think Lucius Malfoy booked me a table but I don't know." Severus was puzzled as to why he was here.

"Ah yes, Lord Malfoy is one of our patrons here. He has asked me to reserve his VIP booth for you. If you would follow me and I will show you to your seat." The waitress escorted Severus to his booth.

"Here you go sir, and a programme of tonight's acts. Would you like a drink sir?" The waitress handed him a programme of the acts that were on.

"Oh a martini spritzer please."

Severus looked down to the front of the programme to see that Hermione's face. He opened the programme to find the page that showed who the performer is.

'Hermione Granger, a new talent that has come across the pond to join us for this new seasons of cabaret acts.

Hermione is part of the Golden Trio that helped bring down the Darkest Lord of all, Lord Voldemort. That was where she then decided to go onto the cabaret circuit in London, England so that she could show of her talent to Muggles and Wizardfolk around.

She has two idols that have been close to her heart for her singing, the Muggle singer Michael Bublé and her wizarding idol Raven Prince.

Michael Bublé is well known over here as is Raven Prince who came on tour last summer with his agent Lord Lucius Malfoy, one of your patrons.

London has now lost one of their talented stars. Well tonight lets hope that you will enjoy her like London did.

Tonight she performs songs 'Cry Me A River', 'One Night Only', 'Feelin Good' and 'Moondance'.

Sit back and relax and watch the London girl light up New York.'

Severus finished reading what the programme had written about their new star.

The waitress came back with Severus's Martini Spritzer.

"Is there anything else that I can get for you?" The waitress asked as she put Severus's requested drink down on the table.

"No thank you. Is Miss Granger the next act on?" Severus replied.

"Yes sir she is. Would you like to meet her backstage after her set is finished? I can ask the manager of the club to grant your request."

"That would be perfect. Thank you." Severus smiled at the girl and gave her a tip.

"Thank you sir. You are most generous." The waitress went over to the bar and made a phone call upstairs to the Manager of the club.


	9. Night Of Departure Hermiones Performance

For One Night Only  
By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

* * *

**FLASHBACK - NIGHT OF DEPARTURE - HERMIONE'S PERFORMANCE**

"_**You want all my love and my devotion**_

_**You want my loving soul right on the line."**_

_Hermione managed to get her words out._

_She was dressed in what looked like a wedding gown made of white and ivory chiffon. She had bare feet and her hair done up with a tiara on top that crowned her chocolate coloured curls._

"_**I have no doubt that I could love you forever**_

_**The only trouble is, you really don't have the time."**_

_Hermione's tears now fully flowing._

"_**You've got one night only, one night only**_

_**That's all you have to spare**_

_**One night only, let's not pretend to care."**_

_Hermione looked out over the crowd to see him, the only one who was there for her when her heart was broken._

_The one man that she trusted as all of her friends broke away from her after making the decision to fall in love with a Slytherin._

_This one man who he let her cry her tears on his shoulder. The one man that was now falling in love with in only one night only._

"_**One night only, one night only**_

_**Come on big baby come on**_

_**One night only, we only have 'til dawn…"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hermione was near the stage as she was being lowered during the first verse of the song. She jumped off as the beat started up. Hermione was now in her element.

'_**You want all my love and my devotion**_

_**You want my loving soul right on the line**_

_**I have no doubt that I could love you forever**_

_**The only trouble is, I really, really don't have the time.'**_

Severus stared at the beauty that was singing and moving across the stage as if she owned it.

'_**You've got one night only, one night only**_

_**That's all I have to spare**_

_**One night only, let's not pretend to care**_

_**One night only, one night only**_

_**Come on big baby come on**_

_**One night only, we only have 'til dawn.'**_

Hermione could see that Severus was on the edge of his seat enjoying her performance.

'_**In the morning this feeling will be gone **_

_**It has no chance going on**_

_**Something so right has got no chance to live**_

_**So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give…**_

_**One night only, one night only**_

_**That's all I have to spare**_

_**One night only, let's not pretend to care**_

_**One night only, one night only**_

_**Come on big baby come on**_

_**One night only, we only have 'til dawn.'**_

Hermione had finished her first song that started her new life away from the place she had called home.

The whole audience were up on their feet clapping, cheering and whistling.

Hermione bowed to her new audience and taking in that she was being loved.

"Thank you, thank you. Hello New York!" Hermione shouted.

The crowd cheered.

"Well as you have guessed that I am a stranger to this town, but no stranger to the cabaret clubs. Well let me sing you my next song. A song that I was allowed to sing at y final night back home. This is for you." Hermione talked to her audience.

"Lets go boys." Hermione turned to the band conductor.


	10. After The Show

For One Night Only  
By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

* * *

**AFTER THE SHOW**

Hermione had finished her first set of her new start. She had seen the man who she had given one night only to the previous night.

"Why am I falling in love with him? I only spent one night with him." Hermione asked no one as she was alone in her dressing room.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hermione got up and went to the door to see that the Manager was stood there along with Severus who was just stood behind him in the shadows.

"Hermione you have sent tonight's audience into a wild frenzy with your cabaret act. I want to add more shows for you during the week." The manager told her.

"Thank you sir. I am glad that you enjoyed it." Hermione replied trying not to notice Severus standing there also.

"Oh this is Severus Snape, he wanted to see you after you had finished. Lord Malfoy sends his apologies for not showing up for your debut here in New York. But he would be here next week for your second set. Now then I would like to offer you a contract for three nights a week. Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. They're the prime nights that we run during the week. I would like for you to perform on these nights." The manager offered her.

"I love the offer, but can I think about it? I have only just come to live here and I want to settle down first." Hermione smiled.

"Well don't take too long as the offer will only be on the table for one week." The manager told her.

"Well I think then I will have to get an agent, I think that Raven Prince's agent Lord Malfoy may be able to help me out." Hermione smirked.

The manager gulped as he heard what Hermione had just told him. Lord Malfoy was a hard task master to please.

"Well that's enough contract talk, I will talk with you tomorrow in the afternoon if that is agreeable and I hope to bring Lord Malfoy along with me if he is available. Severus its nice to see you again, please do come in." Hermione invited Severus into her dressing room.

"Well Miss Granger until tomorrow. You were brilliant tonight." The manager left the doorway of Hermione's dressing room and headed to his office.

Hermione and Severus's eyes both locked on each other and remained that way for minutes.

"You left without saying goodbye Hermione." Severus broke the silence.

"Severus please." Hermione turned away.

"Hermione, I know that I only had one night with you, but I am in love with you."

"Severus please we can't! You live at Hogwarts and I now live here in New York it would never work. Please just go back to Hogwarts and forget about me." Hermione looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"Hermione please I love you! I know that you love me. Just say it. Say them three words to me." Severus grabbed Hermione's shoulder and turned her around to face her.

Hermione couldn't look in Severus's face. She shook her head.

"Hermione just say it!"

"I can't Severus. I don't love you."

Severus stood there holding Hermione's shoulders.

"Say that to me looking me in my eyes Hermione. Say that to me and I will be out of your life."

Hermione looked into Severus's eyes.

"I don't love you." Hermione turned and grabbed her bag and started putting all of her stuff in and then left her dressing room

Severus stared at the spot where Hermione was stood just a moment ago. He ran out slamming the door and made his way to the exit.

He saw Hermione get into her new car and just sit there. The engine was off.

Hermione was crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that she had just told Severus that she didn't love him. She didn't want her heart breaking all over again after what Draco had done to her.

Severus walked over to Hermione's car and knocked on the window. She opened the car door and stepped out.

"Hermione?" Severus looked at her tear stained face.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to be heartbroken no more. I just want someone to love me and stay with me." Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione, I promise that I won't do that to you."

Severus hugged Hermione.

"You promise Severus that you won't hurt me?" Hermione looked up into the eyes that she was falling in love with.

"I do promise Hermione. I do."


	11. Epilogue Five Years Later

For One Night Only  
By danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09 and joelenemalfoy

AN: And here is the last chapter of what was supposed to be just a one shot chapter, but it expanded into a multi-chaptered story. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

**EPILOGUE - FIVE YEARS LATER**

Crying could be heard throughout the whole house.

"I'll go to her."

"No you stay in bed my dear. I will go and see to our cute little one."

He entered the nursery of his eldest daughter to see that she was sat up in her crib crying out for one of her parents.

"Hey there little one. Now then what's wrong with my Princess?" He picked his daughter up and held her close to his chest.

He walked down towards the kitchen going through the living room where he nearly tripped up on his youngest son's teddy bear. He went and got a bottle for her and sat down with her on his lap.

"Come on Princess."

Another loud wail sounded throughout the house again. This time Hermione had to get up as her husband of three years was downstairs with her eldest.

"Sebastian come on dear lets get you changed and fed." Hermione had felt her youngest sons nappy was wet.

Hermione ended up joining her husband on the sofa in the living room.

"Tamara nearly finished her bottle?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she's also falling asleep as she feeds." He mentioned to her.

He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"I love you Hermione Jane Snape and our two precious children Sebastian Raven and Tamara Princess Snape"

"I love you too Severus Tobias Snape. Always and forever."

"True love from our on night only."

**THE END**


End file.
